Part 3: New Jedi Arise
by boxers
Summary: Turret has completed his training. One promblem, he has to face his father. It may lead to his death, and it may unveil a secret family member


Ten years after the Emperor rising…

On Dagobah Joda trains his apprentice.

"Feel the force you must. Train hard, long it won't be until you face your father."

"Master, I have been patient for ten years, can't you just dub me knight?"

"Just little to learn you have. At most a week it will take. Force Flip, lightning, and mind tricks you still need."

"But Master Joda, you taught me that as a kid. I have learned it, can't I go out on my own. I must see other things than this swamp."

"Father of yours trained here he did. Father of mine trained him he did. Great friends they became. 32 I am, I feel like I am as young as you at four. Yes, you are right. See the universe you can. Go, I will stay here, we have repaired the ship, I need nowhere else to go. You know where to find me. Need me you will, need you I won't." Joda ushered him to confront his father. Even Turret knew not to rush to that.

On a planet for sith training…

"Master," Said Vorexx in his Deep Gollum voice, "I sense you have something to show me. My apprentice has completed his training, you are giving me a new one."

"Yes," Emperor Palpetine stated, "he is your flesh and blood. Born when your were 16. You named him Tyrant. You had no clue of him. 2 years later, another was born; you sense it as I do. Here is you son, sixteen years old." A boy that resembled what Anikan in Episode II walked forward.

"Hello father. I have not seen you since I was two. When Turret was born, and mother went away. When you were 18 the Jedi already knew what your path led to. Then when you were 20, it came true." Said Tyrant. He had great insight; he was the better of the two brothers.

"So, Tyrant, do you know where your brother could be?" Palpetine asked.

"No, we were never in tune. Never having a father of mother really made me crazy. Jedi training stressful, and of course, brother was a pest. I was corrupt by about the age of five. So my sith training had really already begun, without father, mother, or brother." Tyrant explained.

"Son, or Tyrant, what ever you prefer, why wasn't I able to know about you? Obviously, they could easily predict your path, they could have made you a bit more public." Asked Vorexx.

"It's quite simple, if I knew about you, then so would brother, the republic needs strong Jedi. If we were to know who you were, then we would have to join you. When we were young you would be our idol. We would simply just begin sith training and hate the republic. I already do, but Turret is on its side." Explained the wise sith.

"Your son has much insight, much anger, little patience, and of course, much knowledge. He is your apprentice, not son. Treat him as that. Or he will be to affectionate and will be confused, he will most likely turn against us. Call him Tyrant not son, and of course, treat him as apprentice not son." Palpetine said.

"Yes master." Vorexx had been like a slave to Palpetine without realizing it. They were planning something though, it would have to sacrifice Tyrant to get it, but that's how the Dark Side works, feel no love, love no one. Of course, this will not be true, Palpetine is testing Vorexx's loyalty, either his son, or his life. Vorexx didn't know, but he was going through a test.

In an X-Wing Starfighter… 

"R3, we are heading into what system?"

"BEEEP DU BEEB BEBB. (Ostphia)"

"Well, we need fuel, we're landing there." Said Turret. But before he could land, several rouge fighters (not rouge as in episode IV, V, VI) trying to defend their planet. They all were ships known as slave II. Similar to the Fett family ship, just more suited for Jedi. Which ultimately meant that this entire planet is for Jedi. Before Turret could explain who he was, his R3-D2 unit was destroyed. He used the force, stating he was Jedi knight, just completed his training as a Padawan. They let him land.

"I need fuel, a new R3 unit, and food." Said Turret calmly.

"We only have fuel for Slave II's. You could sell us that ship with its R3, and we'll give you a slave II. It doesn't have the compatibility for an R3, but you'll find it similar. So, deal." The Jedi were nice, almost nice enough to be allies.

"So, how do you feel about the Empire?" Turret started a conversation to see if they would help overthrow the Empire.

"Well, we hate them. We are working in an army to help destroy the entire Galactic Empire. We need four more soldiers. If you wish, we can put you down for one mission. It might take a few years to do, but we are working on it. If you know of anybody who would join us, tell us where he or she are, or go fetch him or her. We don't care what ship they have, they just need one. And, of course, the ship is yours after the mission is over. We have four Jedi under training. It should only take five years and we'll have three more than we need." Said the leader of the fleet.

"Make that two, a great Jedi on Dagobah, Joda, my master. He told me before I left that I'll need him. He'll join the fleet." Explained Turret.

"What's his last name?" Asked Dolph, the second in command.

"He doesn't have one. Just Joda." He explained.

"You can have your ships, he'll need the X-Wing, and those are great ships. As are Jedi Starfighter, but those no longer exist.

"Yeah, I'll tow him the ship, but I may not be back for a while. I am going to see my father for the first time. I'll need the Slave II. He'll be here in a week or so. I was in Hyperspace, and well I damaged it. If you could repair it, autopilot it to Dagobah with a message, it could save us time." Said Turret.

"Where's your father?" Asked Johnson, the fleet leader.

"He's on a cruiser with these coordinates. I'll find him." They had suspicious looks on their faces when they handed Turret his coordinates back.

"Well we'll do the repair thing. Enjoy the Slave II." Said Dolph as the Slave II flew out of the hangar. It had slight more speed than the Slave I, and was built to withstand the force, so people could do force lightning, and shields, and time slowers, and gravity waves. Great ship. And Turret was flying a legend. He was ready to confront his father. He would soon.

On the Imperial Cruiser…

"Master, how long must this cursed training last?" Asked Tyrant, hating the fact that had to hold 20 pounds on each arm and leg while using the force to lift 200 pound blocks. So far, it's been an hour. Tyrant was mad, that was good. He was also communicating with his father/master with the force, straining him more. This was to motivate them, motivate for anger. If they spoke, they had to do it for more time than they had with double the weights.

"Just a few more hours." He made them feel small so they didn't try and push too hard, that was more motivation, the madder the better. Anger completes the journey to the dark side. The child was afraid, and then he hated his brother, now he was mad at his father. Corrupt, that was what this Padawan was.

"That's enough youth Tyrant. You have completed today's lesson. Lord Vorexx, that was a direct message from Emperor Palpetine himself. And another is to report in his throne room." The blocks hit the floor and Tyrant headed for the showers. In a few minutes they had arrived at the Emperor's room.

"Darth Vorexx," began Palpetine, " you may leave soldier." The soldier walked from the room into the hall into his bunk. "I have stumble across my grandfather's plans. It is called a Death Star. With a few short modifications, this is an ultimate weapon. We should begin this construction tomorrow. Shield Generators have been put up already. We will have it done it just a year. We will rule as Tyrants, rebel planets will be blown up by one of four grand laser guns. No one dare defy me." Palpetine ushered Vorexx out of his room. Then a soldier entered saying that a Turret Skywalker has entered the ship. He is to see Lord Vorexx. Vorexx soon arrived at the rendezvous point.

"Father. You look different than I have expected." Turret explained.

"My, you are the child. For what do I owe this visit to?" He said reaching for his lightsaber. Vorexx's voice sent shivers down Turret's spine.

"I guess we owe it to our lovely family." Turret answered igniting his lightsaber. They began to fight. Vorexx attacked to his left, Turret blocked his right. Vorexx goes for the feet, Turret jumps up and swing at his arm. They continued fighting for minutes until Vorexx opened up both of his lightsaber heads. He removed his hands, and hovered above Turret.

"You shall die, like countless good-for-nothings." He began to swing when three lightsabers blocked Vorexx's. One belonged to Johnson, another to Dolph, and the final one to Blake Solo, Jacen Solo's son. In a few minutes everyone left in their own personal Slave II's.

"He would have killed me. He truly is sith." Turret said.

"What, you thought you could stand in front of a sith lord and change him into a Jedi Master. You are crazy. Beyond crazy. Sorry to say, but your dad, he is Darth Vorexx, he shall stay Darth Vorexx." Said Dolph.

On the hangar floor on the Imperial Star Cruiser…

"My son is Jedi, my other is my apprentice, my wife is dead, and my father and original master is dead. Yet Turret wonders why I am sith. I was a slave from age two up to twelve. I don't know, but that child resemble a picture on Father's desk, it looked like Grandpa Luke." Vorexx pondered on the floor with one leg. He had a scorch mark on his arm as well too. Anger was swelling, but he revealed none. If the rest of the universe is on that fleets shoulders, it may be in good balance. But if anything goes amiss, the universe is lost. And they have no clue about the current weapon in construction. They may find a fate worse than Cody Jinn.


End file.
